warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ballistica Prime
The Ballistica Prime is the Prime variant of the , sporting higher damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance, larger magazine, and faster charge-up and reload speed. Unlike the standard Ballistica, the Ballisca Prime shoots four arrows simultaneously in a semi-automatic tight spread rather than a recoiling burst-fire spray, making it more accurate the cost of having its damage and status chance split between each bolt. This weapon has the unique ability to create ghosts that will fight alongside its user with charged shot kills. It was released in alongside and . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and good damage – effective against armor and health. *High critical chance and status chance. *Silent. *Charged shots have 1 meter Punch Through. *Charged shot kills within 50 meters of the user will create a ghost of the enemy that lasts for 7 seconds and will fight alongside the player similar to Specters. *High reload speed. *Low charge time. *No projectile arcing. *Uniquely fires all four shots in a tight spread simultaneously instead of consecutively, reducing the chance of one missing. *Innate two and one polarities. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Projectiles have travel time. *Damage and status chance is split between each of its four bolts, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage and status procs. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one bolt will proc a status; the actual base status chance per bolt is ~5.43%. *Consumes 4 ammo per shot regardless of charge-up unlike other members of the Ballistica family, resulting in an 8-shot magazine. *Slightly lower than average zoom. *Spawned ghosts will alert enemies, despite the weapon being silent. Notes *Unlike other members of the Ballistica family, the Ballstica Prime functions as a weapon with innate multishot rather than a burst-fire weapon. As a result, the number in the arsenal reflects the total damage and status per barrage rather than per shot, with the actual damage/status being divided between the number of bolts fired. *Enemies killed by this weapon's charged shot will leave behind a ghost that will fight alongside the player similar to Specters. **If multiple enemies are killed with the same charged shot with Punch Through, they will all become ghosts. *Ghosts do not block bullets/projectiles, similar to 's . *Bursas, Juggernaut, and Stalker (except Shadow Stalker) will not leave a ghost. *Eximus enemies killed by a charged shot will become ghosts of their non-Eximus versions. *A ghost of an enemy that spawns minions, such as Drahk Masters, Hyekka Masters, or Sniper Crewman, can spawn friendly minions but will expire along with the ghost that spawned them. *Ghosts are not created if the enemy is killed by a damage over time proc effect as procs, even if the shot was a charged shot. **Ghosts can also not be created from said procs to nearby enemies, even if it was a charged shot and even if it kills the nearby enemies. They also cannot be created from the explosions caused by , even if the weapon's kill shot explosion turns the original enemy into a ghost. Tips *Ghosts, created by charged shot kills, can be scanned with Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner, even when the original enemies were already scanned. **Rare enemies can yield more scans with this method. **This also works for Kavat when farming Kavat Genetic Codes. Media GoldCrossbow.png|Ballistica Prime in Codex. Ballistica prime ghost.jpg|Example of a Ghost sean-bigham-081.jpg sean-bigham-081prog02.jpg sean-bigham-081prog01.jpg Warframe Ballistica Prime, Better than the Rakta? - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe - BALLISTICA PRIME - Get Ghosted! 2 forma Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On June 28, 2019, it was announced that Ballistica Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on July 6, 2019. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Ballistica: 1.05->1.1 *Fixed the Ballistica (Prime) Energy color persisting as default on the strings. *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 14. *Fixed not being able to draw your bow while sprinting (you could always charge your bow while sprinting, but pinky-friendly sprint changes have made this more obvious). *Fixed Ballistica Prime not creating proper ‘Ghost’ on Charged Attack kill. *Fixed animation issue when charging an arrow immediately after firing a shot using Bows. *Fixed the Ballistica Prime turning Executioners in Rathuum and Brokers in The Index into ghosts. *Fixed instances of Ballistica Prime not properly spawning ghosts. *Fixed the color of the Prime Ballistica ghosts flickering for Clients. *Fixed Ballistica Prime not unfolding correctly if no primary is equipped. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the normal counterpart. * , the Red Veil custom counterpart. de:Ballistica Prime es:Ballistica Prime fr:Ballistica Prime Category:Prime Category:Prime Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Update 21 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire Category:Weapons with Passives